Cobarde
by AnaRuth
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas y el duende Griphook son capturados por los Carroñeros y son llevados a la Mansión Malfoy; donde una sádica mortífaga tortura a Hermione. Alguien presencia la tortura desde las sombras, sintiendo la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para salvarla. One Shot


Primera historia. Pasen y lean ¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes y lugares no son míos, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

"**Cobarde"**

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó una inexpresiva voz de mujer.

-¡Hemos venido aquí a ver al Innombrable! –anunció Greyback.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Usted ya me conoce! –Había resentimiento en la voz del hombre lobo-. ¡Soy Fenrir Greyback, y hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

Hermione vio cómo Greyback agarraba a Harry y lo daba vuelta para que la cara le quedara iluminada, obligándolos a ella y a los otros prisioneros a girar también.

-¡Ya sé que está hinchado, señora, pero es él! –intervino Scabior-. Si se fija bien, le verá la cicatriz. Y esta chica es la sangre impura que viajaba con él, señora.- A la chica se le heló la sangre al oír esas palabras.- ¡No hay duda de que es él, y también tenemos su varita! ¡Mire, señora!…

Mientras Narcisa Malfoy examinaba la inflamada cara de su amigo, Scabior le pasó la varita de endrino. Ella levantó las cejas.

-Llévenlos adentro –ordenó.

A fuerza de empujones y patadas, los obligaron a subir los anchos escalones de la entrada, que daban acceso a un vestíbulo decorado con retratos en las paredes.

-Síganme–indicó Narcisa guiándolos por el vestíbulo -. Mi hijo Draco está pasando las vacaciones de Pascua. Él nos confirmará si es Harry Potter.

La luz de la sala resultaba enceguecedora comparada con la oscuridad del exterior.

Cuando los carroñeros hicieron entrar a los prisioneros, las dos personas que menos quería ver Hermione Granger en esos momentos, se levantaron de sus sillas situadas enfrente de una recargada chimenea de mármol. A Draco Malfoy se le paró el corazón al ver entrar a un muchacho con la cara inflamada y roja, anteojos redondos, pelo azabache largo y una inconfundible cicatriz de rayo. Lo que hizo que se le acelerara muchísimo más de lo normal fue ver a aquella sangre sucia, tan orgullosa y digna, esa Gryffindor sabelotodo, _su perdición_, encadenada al lado del chico.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la arrastrada voz de Lucius Malfoy.

A Hermione de verdad le estaba entrando pánico. No podía ver una salida, su mente funcionaba al cien por ciento tratando de idear un plan.

-Dicen que han capturado a Potter –dijo la fría voz de Narcisa-. Draco, ven aquí.

Vio cómo su antiguo compañero de clases, aquel hurón insoportable, quien la había burlado durante seis años sin descanso, _su perdición_, se aproximaba a Harry.

Greyback obligó a los prisioneros a girarse de nuevo para colocar a Harry directamente bajo la lámpara de araña. Y la chica perdió la visión de lo que estaba pasando a unos metros suyos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, muchacho? –le oyó preguntar al hombre lobo.

-¿Y bien, Draco? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy. Sonaba ávido-. ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?

-No sé… No estoy seguro –respondió Draco, sorprendiendo profundamente a Hermione. Ella _había visto_ ese brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos del rubio en cuanto había mirado a Harry.

-¡Fíjate bien! ¡Acércate más!- Hermione nunca había oído a Lucius Malfoy tan ansioso.-Escucha, Draco, si se lo entregamos al Señor de las Tinieblas, nos perdonará todo lo…

-Bueno, espero que no nos olvidemos quién lo capturó, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? –terció Greyback amenazador.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto! –replicó Lucius con impaciencia.-¿Qué le hicieron? –le preguntó a Greyback-. ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

-No fuimos nosotros.

-Yo creo que le han hecho un maleficio punzante –dijo Lucius.- Sí, aquí tiene algo –susurró-. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada… ¡Draco!- El aludido dio un respingo, no podía dejar de mirar el cabello castaño y despeinado de la que en ese momento le daba la espalda_._- ¡Ven aquí, y mira bien! ¿Qué opinas?

-No lo sé –insistió el muchacho. _¿Por qué hace esto?_ Pensó la chica. Sabía que Malfoy había reconocido a Harry. Nuevamente, sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocada e inconscientemente por él.

-Será mejor que nos aseguremos, Lucius –le dijo Narcisa a su esposo-. Tenemos que estar completamente seguros de que es Potter antes de llamar al Señor de las Tinieblas. Dicen que esta varita es suya, pero no se parece a la descripción de Ollivander. Si nos equivocamos y hacemos venir al Señor de las Tinieblas para nada… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que les hizo a Rowle y Dolohov?

-¿Y la sangre sucia qué? –gruñó Greyback. A Hermione le palideció el rostro mientras los Carroñeros obligaban a los prisioneros a girar otra vez, para que la luz cayese sobre ella. Repentinamente, sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella.

-Espera –dijo de pronto Narcisa -. ¡Sí! ¡Estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! ¡Y vi su fotografía en _El Profeta_! ¡Mira, Draco!, ¿no es esa tal Granger?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, una aterrada y conmocionada, otra culpable y desorientada.

-No sé. Sí, podría ser.

-¡Entonces ese otro tiene que ser el hijo de los Weasley! –gritó Lucius, rodeando a los prisioneros hasta llegar a Ron-. ¡Son ellos, los amigos de Potter! Míralo, Draco. ¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley? ¿Cómo se llama…?

-No sé–repitió Draco, dándole la espalda a los prisioneros-. Podría ser.

Hermione sintió la puerta del salón abrirse. Y oyó una voz que le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?

Se había equivocado. La persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento era Bellatrix Lestrange, quien caminó con lentitud alrededor de los prisioneros, y paró a la derecha de Harry, mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos de párpados caídos. Draco instintivamente se despegó de la pared de la chimenea y comenzó a acercarse.

-Vaya–dijo calmada pero a la vez cruelmente- ¡Pero si es la sangre impura! ¡Esa Granger!

-¡Sí, sí, es Granger! –gritó Lucius-. ¡Y creemos que quién esta a su lado es Potter! ¡Por fin los hemos capturados!

-¿Potter, Harry Potter? –chilló Bellatrix, y se apartó, para observar mejor a Harry-. ¿Estás seguro? ¡En ese caso, hay que informar de inmediato al Señor Tenebroso!- Cuando Hermione vio la Marca Tenebrosa, supo que se disponía a tocarla para llamar al queridísimo Voldemort.

-¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo! –dijo Lucius y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de Bellatrix, evitando que tocara la Marca-. Yo lo llamaré, Bella. Han traído a Potter a mi casa, y por lo tanto, tengo autoridad para…

-¿Autoridad, tú? –se burló ella, intentando liberar la mano-. ¡Se te acabó la autoridad cuando perdiste tu varita, Lucius! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, tú no has capturado al chico, ni…

-Disculpe, señor Malfoy –intervino Greyback-, pero somos nosotros quienes capturamos a Potter, y el dinero de la recompensa…

-¡El dinero! –se rió Bellatrix, todavía intentando apartar a su cuñado, su mano libre bajando a su bolsillo para buscar la varita-. Quédate con el dinero, desgraciado, ¿para qué lo quiero yo? Yo sólo busco el honor de… de…

Bellatrix había visto la espada de Gryffindor. Mierda. Santa y bendita mierda.

-Dámela.- exigió ella al Carroñero.

-Esta espada no es suya, señora; es mía. La encontré yo.

Con un movimiento de varita, Bellatrix lanzó al Carroñero por los aires.

-¿A qué se cree que está jugando, señora?

-¡_Desmaius_! –gritó ella- ¡_Desmaius_!

Tres de ellos cayeron rendidos, excepto Greyback, quien fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas con los brazos extendidos.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta espada? –le susurró mientras arrancaba la varita de su mano sin que él ofreciera resistencia.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -gruñó él -. ¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

-¿Dónde has encontrado esta espada? -repitió ella, blandiéndola ante su cara-. ¡Snape la envió a mi bóveda de Gringotts!

-Estaba en la carpa de esos chicos -gruñó Greyback-. ¡Le dije que me soltara!

-Llévate a esa escoria afuera, Draco -dijo Bellatrix, señalando a los hombres inconscientes-. Si no tienes agallas para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio, yo me encargaré de ellos.

-No te atrevas a hablar a Draco como si… -dijo Narcisa furiosamente, pero Bellatrix chilló.

-¡Cállate! ¡La situación es más delicada de lo que imaginas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy grave! Si de verdad es Potter, no hay que hacerle daño, -murmuró, más para sí misma que para los demás-. El Señor Oscuro quiere deshacerse de él personalmente... Pero si averigua... Tengo... Tengo que saber…

Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana.

-¡Lleven a los prisioneros al sótano mientras pienso qué podemos hacer!

-Esta es mi casa, Bella. No consiento que me des órdenes en...

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No tienes idea del peligro que corremos! -chilló Bellatrix. Parecía asustada, loca; una delgada corriente de fuego salió de su varita y quemó un agujero en la alfombra.

Narcisa vaciló un momento, después se dirigió al hombre lobo.

-Lleva a estos prisioneros al sótano, Greyback.

-Un momento -dijo Bellatrix agudamente-. A todos excepto... excepto a la sangre sucia.

La respiración de más de una persona se había cortado en la sala.

-¡No! -gritó Ron-. ¡A ella no! ¡Me quedo yo!

_Estúpido Weasley_pensó amargamente Draco. Él hubiera dado la vida al igual que el pelirrojo sino fuera porque le temía a su tía más que a nada. _Más que a Voldemort._

Bellatrix le dio una bofetada a Ron que resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente -dijo-. En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre impura. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que estén bien atados, pero no les hagas nada… por el momento.

Cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Hermione.

Mientras se llevaban a sus amigos y al duende escaleras abajo, Bellatrix agarró de los cabellos de Hermione y empezó a tirar hasta que la chica estuvo sobre el suelo. Sacó un puñal del bolsillo y lo acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Hermione. Comenzó a dibujar el contorno de la cara de ella con el puñal. Draco no hizo más que acercarse, ya que su tía le dirigió una mirada amenazante que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-Veamos, sangre impura, si me puedes contestar unas simples preguntas que tengo para ti- ronroneó Bellatrix, acercando el cuchillo al inicio del cuello de la chica.- ¿_Dónde_encontraron esa espada?

-Yo… yo no lo sé- murmuró aterrada.

El puñal hizo un cruel recorrido por el hombro de Hermione. Los gritos comenzaron. Todo se volvió confuso. Gritos de Hermione. Gritos de Ron. Gritos _internos_ de Draco.

Para el muchacho las palabras se ponían difíciles, solamente oía alaridos tanto de Hermione como de su tía.

-¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más! ¿De dónde sacaron esta espada? ¿De dónde?

-La encontramos… la encontramos… ¡Oh, por favor!- Hermione soltó un alarido.

"_¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!"_se podía oír perfectamente a la comadreja como si también lo estuvieran torturando a él.

-¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre impura, y yo lo sé! ¡Encontraste mi bóveda de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!- El cuchillo ahora había pasado al antebrazo de Hermione, quien nuevamente reanudaba sus gritos negándolo todo.- ¿Qué más se llevaron de allí? ¿Qué más tienen? ¡Di la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!

Hermione seguía chillando; el sonido de sus gritos recorría a Draco como un dolor físico. No supo exactamente en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

-¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué más? ¡Contéstame!- alcanzó a ver como su despiadada tía agarraba su varita y la apuntaba hacia la chica- ¡_Crucio_!

Ya no podía soportar esa situación. Si tan sólo tuviera las agallas necesarias para enfrentar a Bellatrix… Ella tenía razón, él era un cobarde.

-¿Cómo entraron en mi bóveda?-preguntó Bellatrix- ¿Los ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

-¡Lo conocimos esta noche!-gimoteó Hermione realmente débil- Nunca hemos estado en su bóveda. ¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, sólo una copia!

-¿Una copia?- repitió Bellatrix con voz estridente- ¡Mentirosa!

Iba a retomar la tortura, cuando la voz de Lucius Malfoy intervino:

-¡Podemos demostrarlo fácilmente! ¡Ve a buscar al duende, Draco; él sabrá decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!- Por un momento el muchacho creyó ver un gesto de reconocimiento en los ojos de su padre al ver lágrimas en su cara. Pero luego esa habitual indiferencia lo camufló.

Cuando bajó al sótano, procuró que no se viera su rostro lloroso ni se notara su débil y conmocionada voz:

-¡Apártense y pónganse en fila en la pared del fondo! ¡No intenten hacer nada o morirán!- Malfoy pálido pero decidido, entró con la varita en alto, agarró al pequeño duende de un brazo y lo sacó a rastras.

Lo llevó tembloroso hacia su tía, quien comenzó su interrogatorio. El duende afirmó la falsificación de la espada. El alivio iluminó la cara de la bruja, de la que desapareció toda señal de tensión.

-Bien-Le hizo un tajo en la cara que produjo un grito de Griphook.-Y ahora, llamaremos al Señor de las Tinieblas.

Lo último que pudo recordar Hermione con exactitud fue la última mirada desesperada que le lanzó Draco. Luego, todo lo demás; la pelea entre los Malfoy y sus amigos, los gritos, Dobby, todo se volvió confuso. En un momento sintió que alguien la cogía y comenzaba a clavarle algo frío y duro en el cuello.

_¿Por qué no hizo nada por salvarla? ¿Realmente creyó que podía llegar a ser bueno?_Preguntas sin respuesta que no dejaban de atormentarla desde ese día.

_¿Por qué no había podido enfrentar a su tía? ¿Por qué él habría merecido poder amar a alguien, si no sabía como protegerlo?_Pero él sí sabía la respuesta.

Después de todo, había nacido Slytherin, cuidando su pellejo antes que el de los otros.

Justo lo contrario a ella.

Porque ella era valiente.

Porque él era un cobarde.


End file.
